Savior
by mattsudoku and Athena0228
Summary: One week to tell for them to tell their feelings. What happens when Kronos captures Annabeth ? What if Kronos had some complications with Luke's body? Who's would he take over? PERCABETH Nico in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Savior

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

Chapter one Confusion

Annabeth's POV

It was one week till Percy's sixteenth birthday, one week till the war. " In

one week I might never see him again and never be able to tell him that I lo",

focus Annabeth get that thought out of your head! I got to get my armor ready

for next week. As I headed to pick up my armor, I heard a knock.

" Come in! " I yelled. Of course it was the one and only Seaweed Brain. "

" Hey Annabeth, it's getting late. It's time to eat." he notified me.

"Okay Percy just let me put my gear away. " I answered.

"Why do you have everything out? " he asked me.

" Well, the war's coming up and you don't think I would miss it, would you?

" Well, I guess not. Well come on or we'll get in trouble. " he replied.

_**After Dinner...**_

"Hey Seaweed Brain? "

" Yeah Wise Girl? "

" Just wanted to tell you that I lo...like you to know that I'll be fighting

with you. " I said not able to get it out.

" Okay Wise Girl, goodnight." he said walking off.

" Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. I gotta tell him before next week. " I

headed over to my cabin but on my way I bumped into Silena.

" Hey watch where your going! Oh wait Annabeth, how perfect, so how's Percy?

" Silena said with a grin.

" How should I know? ", by now my cheeks were red.

" Oh I don't know maybe beause you love him. " Silena tauntingly said.

" Shut up! That's none of your buisness! Now leave me alone! " I said it a

little to loud beacause before I knew it Percy came running to see why I

yelled.

" Wise Girl what's wrong? " Percy asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh nothing is wrong exept she lo " Silena tried to say until I tackled her.

Percy laughed, "You two have fun wrestling! See you tommorrow. " Then I saw

Percy jog to his cabin and I watched Silena limp to her cabin. Maybe tommorow

I'll have the guts to tell him. Then I went to my cabin and fell asleep but

when I did I had a nightmare...


	2. Chapter 2 Annabeth

A/N: It's me Athena0228! This chapter is written by me, not mattsudoku. When you review for this chapter I'll answer! Well Read on!

Chapter 2 - Annabeth

Percy's POV

I lay on my bed thinking. Only one week till I'm going to be sixteen. Most sixteen year olds are concerned about getting their license and girls but I was more concerned about saving the world than my license. I had to save the gods, I knew that much, but I also had to protect my friends, mostly Annabeth. Annabeth. Ever since that kiss on Mount Saint Helens I found myself thinking more and more about her. Silena had tried to tell me something but Annabeth tackled her. I was trying to get the courage to tell her that I cared about her but everytime I chickened out or something came up. Will I ever get to tell her? I looked at the clock, it was only about ten. I decided to go see Annabeth. I kicked the covers off me, threw on a T-shirt and jeans then grabbed Riptide. I walked out the door and ran into Annabeth.

" Annabeth?! " I said shock.

" Sorry. I'm just trying to gather some thoughts. " she told me, pacing the doorstep.

" On my doorstep? " I asked.

" Yeah, you want to go to the lake? " she asked.

" Sure. Let me grab my flip-flops. " I said walking inside. " Want to come in? "

" Okay. " she said stepping inside, " Wow, your cabin is really neat! I imagined it being messier. "

" Yeah, well with Tyson gone there isn't much to clean. " I answered sadly.

" Mmhm. You miss him, don't you? " she questioned with sadness in her eyes.

" Yeah. At least I have you and Grover! " I said happily.

" Yep, and you always will. " she answered her gray eyes shining.

" All right, I got my flip-flops. " I told her snapping on my waterproof wristwatch and walking outside.

We walked down to the lake and sat on the dock. The night sky set off a silver aura with the milky way visible from the surface. The lake reflected the sky pefectly. It was a crystal clear night with the cool October air giving it the perfect touch.

" Wow! It's beautiful isn't it?" Annabeth murmered lying on her back, gazing into the stars.

" It is. Just like you. " I replied turning to look at her.

She turned her head towards me, blushed and smiled. " Is that so? "

" Yes, it is. Annabeth, I only have a week till my sixteenth birthday. I have been trying to tell you this since Mount Saint Helens but everytime I get scared. Annabeth what I'm trying to say is...I love you. " I managed to get out.

She smiled, " I've been trying to tell you the same thing. So Percy, I love you too. "

I stood up, got down on one knee and said, " Annabeth Chase, will you be my girlfriend? "

" Of course! " she laughed, throwing her arms around me in a hug. I smiled and then kissed her. She pulled back, looked at me with a puzzled look then smiled at me with one of her ' take your breath smiles'. She kissed me and I felt my heart race. We kissed till our lungs good take it no more. I glanced at the watch, 12:09.

" It's past midnight! " I said stunned at how late it had gotten.

" Well, we better go before we get caught! " she said jumping up and dusting off.

" Awww, do we have to? " I whined.

She laughed, " Yes. Trust me I would like to stay out just as much as you but we have to get some sleep. We have sword training tommorrow. "

" Okay. I'll walk you to your cabin. " I pouted.

We walked silently through the woods holding hands. I felt a slight tug and turned just in time to see Annabeth slip on some slick leaves and fall on her butt. " Ow. " she mumbled. I grabbed her other hand, pulled her up then I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her. " Feel better? "

" Absolutley. " she blushed. We continued to walk till we reached her doorstep where I kissed her yet again. " Goodnight Annabeth. I'll see you in the morning. " I said grinning.

" Goodnight Persues. I love you. "

" I love you too. " I whispered. I let go of her hand and walked to my cabin. I sank into my warm covers and thought about the day's events. Annabeth saying she loved me replayed in my head and finally I sank into a deep sleep awaiting the moment I saw Annabeth's face in the morning's light.

A/N: How did you like it? I got a little poetic at the end not like me but I thought I would give it a try. Remember this chapter was written by Athena0228. Please review!


End file.
